Endless blue
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: La luz del sol le quema los ojos y las hadas con ojos huecos y huesos rotos, tienen sonrisas preciosas.


_So… tenía mucho que no me pasaba por este fandom pero, hace poco me dio por releer los libros y bueno… se me ha ocurrido esto. Es una paja mental así que no esperéis gran cosa pero, espero que os guste._

 _Disclaimer: como sabéis los personajes de Hunger Games y escenarios pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo esta historia es mía y está hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

 ** _Endless blue._**

 ** _._**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._** _En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_

 _Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

 _Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

 _Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

 _Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

 _Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

 _Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

 _Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

 _Los juegos del Hambres_

 _De Suzanne Collins_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

 ** _i.) So blue and violently calmed._**  
 ** _.  
._**

 _—_... Y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte... _—_  
 _El recuerdo está fresco en su memoria. Es duro y frío como el tridente con el que atraviesa los cuerpos y..._

Drip... Drop... Drip... Drop...

... _Y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte..._  
 _Un eco que se repite, como las olas que erosionan las costas._

Drip. _.._ Drop... Drip. _.._ Drop. _.._

 _Las palabras se sienten como cuchilladas perforando su carne._

 _— ¡Finnick!_

La luz del sol le quema los ojos y las hadas con ojos huecos y huesos rotos, tienen sonrisas preciosas.  
 ** _.  
._**

 ** _ii.) Endless blue._**  
 ** _.  
._**

Y es que todo empieza en una tarde calurosa en la costa.  
Ella es una _niña_ con los huesos tibios y la sonrisa más bonita del universo.

Tienen los ojos más verdes que está seguro jamás ha visto, los labios rojos y si la primavera fuese una persona está seguro que sería como ella.  
— Te vi... —le dice en voz baja y Finnick se tensa porque ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que hombres y mujeres en el capitolio se han acercado a él con esa _horrible_ frase, pero, se obliga a sonreír _—"cuéntame tus secretos"—_ y se gira a verla.

Y ella está viendo el mar y parece una de esas hadas de las historias que _nadie_ cuenta y pocos recuerdan.  
— Ayudaste al viejo Fred —pronuncia en un susurro finalmente, mirándole a los ojos y Finnick se tensa aún más por qué no tiene idea de qué hacer con la manera en que ella lo mira; " _Chico esto está destinado a terminar mal"_ , una voz en su cabeza que suena demasiado a Haymitch parece advertirle sin embargo, ella le sonríe y—; Me llamo Annie.

Y él no ha preguntado, pero realmente no importa porque él quería saber su nombre.

.  
 ** _iii.) Bury all your secrets in my skin._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 _— ¡Finnick! —puede escuchar una suave voz llamándole—. ¡Finnick!_

 _Y qué bonito suena su nombre cuando es pronunciado así, que bonito es saber que alguien espera por ti._

 _La oscuridad le rodea, pero, aun así, si se concentra puede ver la luz y sentir el calor y la brisa marina; y es su sonrisa, es su sonrisa piensa y quiere reírse mientras la luz del sol resplandeciendo le da brillo a su cabello oscuro, mientras la suave luz recorre el cuerpo joven de una niña con los ojos llenos de terrores y de aquella masa oscura de la que están hechas las pesadillas._

Drip... Drop... Drip... Drop...

AnnieAnnieAnnie _, con los ojos verdes manzana resplandeciendo; la risa suave y cálida que resuena y rebota entre sus costillas y su corazón._

AnnieAnnieAnnie, _que entona viejas canciones de cuna que ya nadie recuerda._

AnnieAnnieAnnie _, con la cordura perdida y la mirada lejana percibiendo reinos donde la oscuridad que se muere por comérsela no puede tocarla._

AnnieAnnieAnnie _, la niña, mujer, guerrera, princesa, reina que cuida su corazón con manos que borran el dolor._

AnnieAnnieAnnie _, que no ve las manchas que cubren su piel.  
_ **.**  
 **.**  
 ** _iv.) Sweet love illumination._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La verdad es que Finnick ya no recuerda como es sonreír sin segundas intenciones —" _Cuéntame tus secretos"_ — y como dormir sin estremecerse por las sábanas _blancas_ contra su piel, pero, cuando Annie está cerca todo parece distinto.

— Y que sonrisa más bonita tenéis —le dice y ella se ruboriza y Haymitch le había dicho que buscara algo que le ayudara a sobrevivir, no importa que una niña casi hada no haya sido a lo que él se refería. No importa que manos desconocidas desgarren su piel con caricias frías, no importa que los pulmones se le llenen de secretos oscuros y pesados y que el brillo superficial de su sonrisa se lo esté comiendo vivo, porque, con Annie que pinta todo de colores cálidos y de primavera, las historias de terror no parecen reales.

Y entonces las estrellas explotan y se deshace entre dulces destellos y sus penas con olor a rosas se difuminan en el aire y solo queda Annie con sus huesos tibios y labios cálidos y el mar azul e interminable que casi… parece darle libertad.

— Tú tienes unos ojos preciosos —le dice, pero ella no ve sus ojos, ve su alma; y cuando le toca la mejilla y se para de puntillas para robarle el aliento, Finnick se estremece por razones totalmente diferente.

Entonces lo besa y él se aferra con todo; manos manchadas, sueños rotos y esperanzas muertas.

— Sabes a mar —le dice, ella se ríe y entonces todo está bien.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _v.) Who's side am I on?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Drip… Drop… Drip… Drop…

— ¡Finnick! —  
 _Alguien le llama, sin embargo, el dolor agudo que siente en su piel le impide concentrarse en nada._

 _— ¡Finnick!_

Rash…

 _Cuando Finnick cumple catorce años descubre que la sangre hace el mismo sonido que el agua al caer y quiere reírse y echarse a llorar porque..._ —

(— _Dios está en las gotas y cuando la lluvia cae sobre ti, tus pecados se perdonan_ — _su madre solía decir. Y Finnick con cinco años y la inocencia casi intacta, sonreía y se dejaba empapar bajo la lluvia._

Drip… Drop… Drip… Drop…

(Bailemos bajo la lluvia y ofréceme el paraíso)

Drip… Drop… Drip… Drop…

— _Dios está en las gotas…_ — _la voz de su madre se apaga y cuando las gotas de lluvia chocan contra el piso, Finnick es el único que despide el bote en el que yace su madre, finalmente_ libre. _)_

— _… "¡Mate a alguien!" y la sangre espesa sobre sus manos se siente casi también como el agua de lluvia lavando sus penas._

— Eres un superviviente, muchacho —pronunciará Haymitch en un siseo borracho, años después. Los ojos perdidos en fantasmas que se niegan a dejarle.

—... un vencedor —Johanna le secundara con furia y dolor mal enmascarado; deseando y despreciando por igual la negativa que salió de sus labios años atrás y que condenó a su familia.

 _— "¿Y dónde estás Dios? ¿Dónde estás? Que no me siento más ligero." —piensa y se atraganta con las lágrimas que nunca salen mientras se imagina la sonrisa de su madre._  
 _Con un cansado suspiro se aleja, la lluvia cae espesa y detrás de él solo queda un cuerpo atravesado por un tridente._

Drip... Drop... Drip... Drop...

Las hadas sonríen y lloran, sus lágrimas son rojas.  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _vi.)_** ** _Rub that line out of the sky._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
" Y que la suerte este siempre de vuestro lado…"

Las palabras rasgan el espacio y el tiempo y sus ojos se clavan en el cuerpo tembloroso de la chica casi hada que conoció hace dos años atrás.

— Voy a morir, ¿no? —le pregunta, la voz ronca por el llanto que está conteniendo y él solo quiere abrazarla y besarla hasta que el tiempo se detenga.

— No —jura en un murmullo y cuando llega al capitolio se asegura de darles su sonrisa más encantadora.

Las sábanas son frías contra su piel y el aliento caliente que derrama los peores secretos es abrumador y asqueroso contra su piel.

(— _Te amo_ —se lo había dicho a la orilla del mar, sus cabellos negros se movían al son del viento y ella resplandecía más que una estrella a la luz de la luna llena—. _Te amo tanto…_

Se atraganta con las palabras y quiere llorar y resguardarla en su corazón.

— _También te amo_ —ella le había contestado. La mano cálida contra su rostro, la ingenuidad casi infantil y la dulzura de su sonrisa que parece decirle: " _Está bien, la vida no es tan mala"_ y él quiere aferrarse con uñas y dientes a ese pensamiento y ser egoísta porque afuera el mundo se está cayendo y regando con sangre de inocentes su suelo. Y se aferra a la mano que sostiene su mejilla y quiere gritarle _"Mis manos están manchadas Annie. Mis manos están tan rojas y frías y si no tienes cuidado voy a romperte",_ pero todo se queda en un insustancial pensamiento que aun así ella parece captar porque se acerca más y de pronto solo queda el olor a manzanas dulces y mar—. _Te amo tanto que a veces duele cuando no estas cerca, así que, ¿no vas a dejarme verdad?_

Entonces se había reído y había negado con la cabeza porque eso era algo que él debía haber dicho y cuando ella estaba a punto de alejarse enojada, la había aferrado con fuerza entre sus brazos.

— _Nunca Annie, nunca podría dejarte.)_

Y los otros vencedores lo miran, la sonrisa brillante y el traje sinuoso, " _¿Cuántos secretos has recolectado hoy?"_ , Jo le espetara unos años después, la ira cubriendo los bordes del dolor, porque si Johanna aprendió algo, es que, la vida duele y está jodida pero es mejor que estar muerto, no importa que haya días malos en los que la muerte parezca un deseo libertario.

— ¿Quieres un trago muchacho? —así que es Haymitch quien ofrece sin decir nada, aunque, en sus ojos esta la resignación dolorosa _"Y esto estaba destinado a pasar"_ , está inscrito por todo su rostro y Finnick quiere golpearlo y llorar porque él que va a saber pero, luego recuerda que cada vencedor tiene sus propias penas y fantasmas y solo se siente abrumado, asiente y deja que el alcohol lave sus penas y dolor.

Y cuando la noche llega y Annie se aferra a su cuerpo, tan tibia y ligera. Se traga sus lágrimas y la aferra.

— No puedo matar a nadie —sus ojos verdes resplandecen más de lo usual y sus uñas se entierran con fiereza en sus hombros—. No puedo hacerlo.

Y él no tiene el corazón para pedirle que lo intente por él porque sabe su respuesta en la manera en que ella evita sus ojos. Él sabe que tiene un corazón demasiado cálido y que preferiría ser consumida por completo antes de teñirse de rojo las manos.

— Solo escóndete —murmura contra su cabello y cuando ella se estremece una lágrima se pierde en su cabello. Sus manos están lo suficientemente rojas por los dos y un poco más de color en ellas no hará la diferencia.  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

 ** _vii.) Hell is so close to Heaven._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Drip... Drop... Drip... Drop...

 _— Eres como el sol —las personas del capitolio le alaban y le entregan sus secretos en bandejas de plata pero, Finnick no es Peeta así que sonríe con más fuerza, se lame los labios y coquetea con descaro._

 _Y resulta que Finnick es una estrella. Con una sonrisa luminosa que duele como un cuchillo oxidado cortando la piel. Una estrella que resplandece y se consume con lentitud y sin tregua._

 _Finnick es tan artificial como el capitolio mismo y sin embargo, cuando Annie le sonríe, recuerda al niño que lavaba sus (inexistentes) pecados bajo la lluvia._

Drip... Drop... Drip... Drop...

 _— Eres como la luna —Annie le murmura y acaricia sus mejillas. Sus ojos son distantes y sus bordes más oscuros. Y si hay algo claro para Finnick es que, la luna es ella, sobre todo cuando los fantasmas del pasado parecen querer comérsela—. No me dejes atrás, ¿vale?_

 _Exige y él quiere llorar porque es más probable que ella se eleve hasta donde no le pueda alcanzar. Así que la besa y se fragmenta en diminutas esquirlas y se adhiere a ella sin prometer nada._

 _— Te amo —le dice en su lugar y cuando ella se abre en cálida bienvenida para él, quiere llorar y prometerle un millón de océanos de plata y cielos de diamante._

Drip... Drop... Drip... Drop...

Las hadas tienen cabello de arcoíris y cuando le tocan, sus uñas desgarran la piel.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _viii.) I'm at the edge of the world._**

 **.**

 **.**

La verdad es que, todos quieren salvar el mundo pero nadie quiere morir por ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ix.) _Where has your love gone?_**

 **.**

 **.**

Es rojo, es todos rojo cuando comienza.

Los gritos, las respiraciones aceleradas y las gotas de sangre aun calientes que manchan sus mejillas.

Annie es un hada con alas destrozadas.

— Corre —súplica Finnick en su mente mientras observa su imagen en las pantallas del recinto, totalmente paralizada, observando sin ver, como la sangre — _y la vida_ — abandonan lentamente a su compañero de distrito.

Drip... Drop... se escucha el chapoteo y cuando cierra los ojos, Finnick sabe, que ella ha despegado lejos.

Sin embargo, un momento de lucidez rasga entre sus pensamientos y ella corre; su oscuro cabello se agita y resplandece bajo el sol y Finnick quiere llorar porque las hadas no se hicieron para yacer con humanos y él había terminado por mancharla y quebrarle las alas.

Drip... Drop... las gotas suenan y las sábanas blancas se sienten como hierros ardientes contra su piel.

— _Te amo tanto..._ —la voz de Annie se pierde y cuando el amanecer llega, el azul resplandece _terriblemente._

Y el brillo de la luz del sol se refleja en el agua que inunda la arena. Es terriblemente azul y quiere vomitar cuando por un momento pierde de vista a Annie.

Y es una eternidad, observando a los sobrevivientes intentando flotar. La cópula que encierra la arena simula un vaso ahogando una vela y consumiendo su fuego lentamente.

Drip... Drop... Drip... Drop...

El sonido del agua se opaca cuando las explosiones que anuncian la muerte de un tributo resuenan en el aire.

Drip... Drop... Drip... Drop...

Cuando la arena se vacía, solo queda el cuerpo tembloroso de una joven. La respiración acelerada y los ojos verde manzana inundados en lágrimas.

— ¡ _Annie Cresta, la ganadora de los septuagésimos juegos del hambre!_ —exclaman y Finnick respira con alivio, porque no importa que Annie se haya _perdido,_ él la seguiría por una eternidad completa sin dudar.

— ¡Finnick! —Y sin embargo, cuando ella lo ve, sus ojos resplandecen, su sonrisa en tan llena y completa que por un momento puede fingir que no ha pasado nada pero, cuando regresan al distrito cuatro Annie nunca podrá ver el mar sin temblar y el sonido de las gotas de lluvia le harán estremecerse—. _Nunca te irás ¿verdad?_

Y Finnick solo quiere abrazarla porque:

— _Annie, eres tú la que ha ido demasiado lejos..._

Drip... Drop... Drip... Drop...

Y resulta que Annie es la luna...

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _x.) Led by lunar light. (So blue and violently calmed.)_**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡ _Finnick_! —El grito resuena en sus oídos y el dolor le consume.

La voz le llega distante y el sabor del agua y la sangre se percibe en su boca.

— ¡Vamos Katniss!

La voz se pierde y luego todo es oscuro y un abrumador silencio.

 **.**

 **.**

Resulta que… Finnick es el mar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**


End file.
